


Vacation

by Naaklasolus



Series: Mando Pups [38]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Devon is a Little Shit, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rav isn't impressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Jax needs a vacation.





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> The little shit known as Devon belongs to the wonder OutcastTrip1995!

Jax Vizsla stared at the stack of datapads wearily, silently cursing the source of them as he looked down at his current project. He missed the days where he could take Talan out on a job or the CDIF was a small ragtag bunch of ex-Death Watch warriors and clanless Mandos who really just kept tabs on Death Watch instead of this cloak-and-dagger stuff.

“Ma’am? Ma’am, you can’t go in there!” Jax glanced up as the door opened to reveal an all too familiar woman who was casting him an annoyed look while the Lok boy followed her in. “Sorry for the interruption, Director. She wouldn’t listen.”.

“She has the clearance to visit me whenever she wishes, Lok.” Jax answered irritably as he jerked his head towards the door. “Now, get out. You’re not allowed in here unless I give you permission or we’re under lockdown.”.

Lok quickly vacated the room, shutting the door on his way out. “Am I in trouble, Rav?” Jax asked as he looked towards the woman in a mix of nervousness and weariness while she moved closer towards him.

“I haven’t heard from you in a week.” Rav pointed out as she retrieved one of the datapads and turned it on. “Neither have the kids.”.

Jax let out a curse as he dropped the stylus. “Oh, um, whoops?” Jax said with a wince as his wife glared at him. “I...kinda lost track of time?”.

Rav shook her head and set the datapad down. “This isn’t healthy and you know it.” Rav pointed out as she coaxed him out of the chair. “C’mon, let’s take you home.”.

“But my paperwork.....” Jax whined, yes whined. He knew it was going to pile up again if he neglected it, he didn’t want to deal that the hissy fits later or missing something important.

“Nico and Devon can handle it, dear.” Rav said as they left the office. “Nico! Devon!”.

The quiet man and little shit appeared from a meeting room with curious looks. “Yes?” Nico asked as he eyed Jax with a slightly disapproving look.

“Paperwork for Devon while I want you to handle the mission oversight.,” Rav answered as she nudged Jax. “Our idiot is taking a vacation.”.

“About time.” Devon declared as he went to walk towards Jax’s office while Nico nod.

“Traitors.” Jax muttered as he let Rav drag him out. “Remember the damn notes this time!”.

“Yeah, yeah, go take a nap already. old man!” Devon snipped back which caused Nico to laugh.

Rav honestly loved that boy like her own, he was one of the very outsiders that Jax let into his personal life.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this! ^^


End file.
